Blood and Roses
by ShiNoMadoushi
Summary: What happens when Lucy Ashley takes advantage of Edolas's newly found freedom to do all sorts of things she's never done with Natsu Dragion? What sorts of pains and pleasures will she bring upon the meek Natsu counterpart? Caution: Rated M for lemon.


**Note: This turned out to be longer than I thought, which is what she said, I know. Hope you enjoy.**

The intervention of Earthland Fairy Tail has had drastic effects on the land of Edolas, the most evident being the loss of magical power. At first, many people were appalled by the idea, preferring what the old king of the land had planned for the world. Despite having its magical power sucked out, Edolas remains a peaceful place under the rule of Mystogan, the citizens soon realizing that the true magic is friendship. Mystogan unified the people of Edolas with that ideal and legalized Fairy Tail's existence, much to the guilds relief. The guild, no longer proclaimed a dark guild, was safe from the clutches of Erza Knightwalker and free to live their lives normally. Strangely, the one to take most advantage of this newly found freedom was Lucy Ashley, who established a sort of relationship with Natsu Dragion shortly after the departure of Earthland Fairy Tail.

It was the third day of the month of August during the year X785. Natsu Dragion was sitting on a bar stool next to Gray Surge, laying out and discussing blueprints that he had for his dream car.

"Okay Gray, here's what I have so far!" Natsu explained to a confused Gray, pointing out the parts of his car on his crudely-drawn blueprints, "I used a slim design for the car and picked the lightest metal I could think of so that it would go faster—titanium. I was thinking of having dual engines, though that would greatly sacrifice fuel efficiency. Also, there is always the risk of the higher compression causing the engine to burst into flames, which is not good."

Gray, lacking knowledge on automobiles, replied, "Yeah…that's not good."

"So, what do you think about my design?" Natsu asked, smiling as he held up his poorly-drawn car, "Do you like it?"

Gray's mouth was open, a bit of drool almost seeping out as he thought of what to say. He pointed to a small brown blotch on the blueprints. "Uh… what is that?"

Natsu shrugged, scratching his head to see if he remembered what he spilled on the blueprints. "I think it's a coffee stain." Gray stared blankly at Natsu, who was covering his eyes with his goggles. "I don't know! I'm sorry! I was tired last night and needed coffee to stay awake and work on the blueprints!"

Gray smiled half-heartedly and patted Natsu on the back. "It's okay," Gray said reassuringly, "the car looks good!"

Natsu put his arm on top of the dense layers of clothing above Gray's shoulder. "Thanks, Gray!"

As Natsu opened his mouth to continue to speak to Gray about cars, Lucy Ashley burst through the door, her movement marked by swagger and her eyes locked on Natsu. A hawk, Lucy Ashley swooped in to take her mouse, Natsu Dragion.

"Oh no," whispered Gray, his body trembling under all his clothing, "the bully is back!"

"What did you call me?!" Lucy gritted her teeth and held a fist up to Gray's face.

Gray raised his hands up and whimpered, "Nothing!"

"And there better be nothing coming out of your mouth while I'm talking to Natsu or I'll try my 49th technique on you!" Lucy growled at Gray, her temper flared and her gaze powerful enough to cause ignition.

"I'm sorry, Natsu!" Gray recoiled, worming away to behind the counter.

"That's enough out of you!" Lucy screeched. She shifted her gaze quickly to Natsu and smiled suggestively.

"S-So, Lucy, what do you want to talk about?" Natsu spoke shyly, fiddling with his fingers and looking away from Lucy to not feel intimidated by her dominating personality.

"Shut up! I didn't say you could speak!" Lucy retorted as she grabbed Natsu by the groin and squeezed him. "You know what's going to happen."

Natsu closed his eyes and flinched, placing both his arms in front of him for protection. "Don't hurt me! I'm not ready!"

Lucy, smirking, grabbed one of his arms. "Oh you _are _ready, and we're about to have some fun."

Lucy tugged Natsu's arm, her determination to take Natsu to her home in Sycca infallible, as he begged for mercy.

"Please!" he cried out as he tried to pry Lucy's lock-like hand off his arm, "I'll do anything!"

"Shut up!" Lucy commanded as she opened the guild's door and took Natsu to her house. "Save the begging for when you're tied up!"

It was about an hour later when Lucy arrived at her house with an uneasy Natsu by her side. The house, hugged on both sides by poisonous ivy, spelled danger for anyone thinking to enter, and the ominous appearance of shattered dolls hung near the 2nd floor windows in the darkened rooms did not help to create an inviting atmosphere. From her boots, Lucy took out a small, rusted key and inserted it into the keyhole of the door.

Natsu shivered as he thought about what Lucy was about to do to him. _I'm not ready for this! This is not how I want to experience my first! _he thought as he tried to slip out of Lucy's hands, though to little avail. Lucy opened the door and aggressively pushed Natsu inside, locking the door shortly afterward to make sure that he wouldn't escape.

The living room of Lucy's house appeared somewhat normal, decorated misleadingly with brightly-colored plastic-covered furniture and fluffy pink couch cushions in the shape of hearts.

Lucy dragged the unwilling Natsu up the spiraling stairs in the center of the house, turning left when the hallway diverged into two paths to enter her room. Before she did so, she tapped on the walls of the house, making barely a sound.

"See that?" Lucy stuck her tongue out as she knocked on the rubber foam walls. "Powerful soundproofing here. No one can hear you scream."

"What if I want people to hear me scream?" Natsu said meekly, receiving a light slap from Lucy seconds later.

"Shut it! It's going to hurt at first, but if you suck it up, we'll both enjoy it," Lucy explained to an uneasy Natsu, who was not comforted by that statement and made a small, mouse-like squeak. _This guy, _Lucy thought as she placed her hand flat across her face, _he needs this more than I thought_.

Lucy opened the door to her room and tossed Natsu inside, his teeth wedging themselves into the foam floor. After locking the door, Lucy grabbed Natsu's face and made him look at all the torture devices she planned to use on him. The room, as black as a starless night, contained various menacing devices, many of which are made for the purpose of restraining Natsu.

Lucy licked Natsu's ear as she unbuttoned his red leather jacket and rubbed against his abdomen. "Choose the one you want to go on first!" she ordered him as she wrapped her hands around his neck, her desire to inflict pain great.

Natsu stared at a particular contraption—a strange device that would shackle him by his neck, legs and arms and allow Lucy to do as she pleases to him. It was like one of those swing sets designed for younger children and would make Natsu hang in the center of the room. "Can I choose none of them?"

Lucy smiled as she unfastened Natsu's white belt and pulled down his pants. She simply replied, "Nope. Gotta pick one."

"Aw, c'mon!" Natsu begged and pleaded, his arms wrapped around himself to cover his genitalia.

"There, there," she said to a distressed Natsu as she caressed his face, giving him false hope. He let out a half-hearted smile, which was wiped out two seconds later when Lucy slapped him.

She helped Natsu get off from the ground and then pushed him into the restraining device that he was staring at. After Lucy quickly fastened the harness around his body and tied the chains around his neck, Natsu struggling to escape as she squeezed them on tighter and tighter. It seemed as though Natsu was suffocating; his face was as red as a tomato set ablaze by the desert sun. She then secured the leg and arm restraints, tightening them hard so as there was less blood flowing into the rest of the body.

"Ow! Easy! The skin is delicate," Natsu yelped, staring at his reddened skin. He was about ready to let out a few tears as a piece of metal pinched his skin.

Lucy then paused. "I'm sorry, would you like me take out the whip?" she smiled as she licked her lips.

"I'm good," Natsu coughed, "and could you loosen these chains?"

Lucy delivered a quick, stinging slap to Natsu, her hand leaving a pinkish imprint on his face. "All I heard was: take out the whip and make it tighter."

Hung on the wall, attached by rusted nails, was Lucy's whip, which she took out and outstretched before Natsu's eyes. It was long and black, having a scorpion-like stinger in the end.

Natsu stared at the end of the whip, his eyes opened wide.

Lucy grinned precociously, "I have a lot of plans for you."

"Do I at least get a safety word?!" Natsu cried out, imagining the pain Lucy was about to inflict on him.

"Fine, you bitch!" Lucy lifted the whip and began to lash Natsu's penis, the sharp stinger afflicting the delicate skin with some minor cuts. "The safety word is _canary_."

"Ow! Canary!" shrieked Natsu, the cuts on his penis being able to sting more only if lemon juice was poured onto it. Even so, erection was taking place, and by the slightly curved smile that was forming on Natsu's face, one could easily tell that he was starting to enjoy the pain.

"Talking again aren't you? I'm going to need to punish you more," Lucy growled as she pulled Natsu's hairs so that her intense gaze would meet his. She continued to whip Natsu, though not as well as she did the first few whippings; she quickly tired herself, ironically to Natsu's displeasure.

He didn't know why he had enjoyed those stinging lashings from Lucy; he thought that he'd never find any pleasure from them. Perhaps he wasn't thinking at all, as no blood was going to his head.

"Use your hips, Lucy! That's where the power comes from," Natsu suggested, desiring to be whipped harder.

Lucy grabbed Natsu's lips. "You telling me how to do my job, bitch?!"

Natsu shook his head, though Lucy took his advice and used the power from her hips to whip Natsu a couple of times. _Yes! Oh God, yes! _Natsu muttered under his breath as his erection hardened with each whipping. Moments later, Lucy tossed the whip to the side and clamped her index finger and thumb onto Natsu's nipples.

Knowing what was coming to him, Natsu begged, "Oh no. Please!"

Lucy twisted his nipples, causing an acute pain that Natsu couldn't help but scream over. However, as he shed tears, he grinned slightly. "That's right!" Lucy declared, "I'm the big dog and you're my bitch."

"I-I _am _your bitch," Natsu stated dejectedly as he tried to reach the bruised skin and rub it gently.

Lucy left the room shortly afterward, Natsu not satisfied with her stopping. Luckily for Natsu, Lucy returned, holding a jar of red beads and a BB gun. She laid the gun on the floor and opened the jar. As she took a mouthful of beads, she grabbed the gun and stuffed the beads inside. Natsu stared in awe as Lucy loaded and cocked the gun straight at Natsu's manhood.

Natsu watched in amazement as Lucy began shooting beads at him, and silently cheered, "Go! Go! Go!"

Lucy, catching wind of what he had said, hit Natsu with the end of the gun. "You giving me lip?"

"I give you as much lip as I want to!" Natsu responded, eagerly awaiting an aggressive response from Lucy. Lucy exited the room once more and returned with a large, automatic BB gun already loaded with beads. _OH YES! _Natsu smiled.

"No one gives me lip," Lucy said as she pulled the trigger, tens of beads simultaneously hitting and rebounding off Natsu's penis. _Totally worth all this bruising, _thought Natsu as he wondered when the multiple bruises on his skin would heal, _I wonder what the others would think when they see my bruises. Bah! Who cares?! I want them to know Lucy's my master!_

As the gun recoiled in Lucy's arms, Lucy took note of Natsu's erected penis and thought, _finally, it's the right size! Now to take it to the next level._

The gunfire stopped. Lucy unfastened the harness and metallic restraints on Natsu, glad that he finally accepted his fate. Natsu touched the reddened skin of his neck and coughed a bit.

Before he could do anything else, however, Lucy stripped down and threw herself on top of Natsu, her large breasts being shoved into Natsu's face. _Could be longer, but meh, _Lucy thought as she stared at Natsu's penis, slapping Natsu a few times with every word in her mind.

"T-they're so soft! L-Lucy! Your breasts are soft," Natsu commented, causing Lucy's cheeks to become rosy as Natsu's face.

"N-Natsu," Lucy smiled lovingly before gagging Natsu with his jacket and punching him.

_Woah, this is getting hotter! _Natsu thought as he remembered the cuts he had on his manhood, _and it's going to hurt a bit! _Then, without saying anything, Lucy wrapped Natsu's jacket around his neck and choked him slightly. _Damn it Lucy! Why aren't you tightening it around my neck?!_

Natsu felt Lucy's touch all over his body, her fingers starting on the abdomen and running all the way up until she reached his face.

"Lucy?" Natsu mumbled, his voice muffled by the jacket. He then felt the warmth and shape of Lucy's breasts on top of him again, confused and ignorant of what she was about to do next; he wanted to be whipped more. "What's wrong with you? Why'd you stop?"

"Jam a squirrel in it!" Lucy slapped Natsu in the face as she spread her legs in front of Natsu and teased him with her soft pinkness. She grabbed Natsu's hand and traced it over the small pink pearl inside her.

"I'm going to show you the world!" Lucy growled, her face pressed against Natsu's cheek, as she prepared to mount onto Natsu. Slowly, Lucy did so, so that their journey into climaxing may be enjoyed perfectly, inch by inch. Lucy curved her body so that it would perfectly massage her G-spot, unable to help but moan at the immense pleasure.

Lucy knew what was coming; she was still a virgin, after all, but it's not her fault that Natsu had trouble reading her body language. Even so, she wouldn't allow her own body to make her cry. Lucy plunged Natsu's member inside, and felt the intense wave of pain. She gritted her teeth and fought against the tears, though a few managed to escape. Natsu noticed and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I'M FINE," Lucy said through her teeth, "just give me a few minutes to adjust to your small penis."

_Yes! _Natsu licked his lips, moaning a bit as he entered Lucy. _This is so fucking good! Why didn't Lucy tell me about this?!_

Bouncing up and down as if Natsu's joystick was a trampoline, Lucy resisted the urge to yell, her face being able to blend perfectly with the color of Natsu's hair. Lucy groaned, crying a bit with every couple of inches or so that entered and exited her repeatedly._ Just a little more, damn it! Bitch can't know that this is my–! _With a couple more thrusts,Lucy thoughts were interrupted and she squirted, letting out a deep moaning noise.

From then on, each thrust made squishy sounds, Lucy's natural lubricant allowing her to go all the way. _Ah, that feels better! _Lucy sighed in relief. Grabbing Natsu's hands and rubbing them against her rotund, supple breasts, Lucy asked, "Feel these?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, t-they feel good."

Lucy grabbed Natsu by the neck and slammed him against the floor. "I don't remember saying that you could speak!"

Natsu quickly apologized, "I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

"Wise guy, huh?" Lucy banged Natsu's head once more against the floor. "I'm going to give you so much brain trauma."

Natsu stared blankly at Lucy. "W-Who are you again?"

"Your master!" Lucy tilted Natsu's head upward and did to him what she has done many times before—giving him a slap on the face. Then, much to Natsu's confusion, Lucy gave to him her plump, sensual lips, stuffing herself into his mouth, and waged a war with his tongue. She stuck her mighty tongue inside Natsu, completely dominating Natsu's weaker tongue as she attempted to bite his lip. Natsu attempted to put his arms around Lucy and turn things around, but Lucy saw through his feeble attempt and pinned his hands to the floor.

Lucy continued to thrust because _she _was the one who was dominant, not Natsu. _He_ belonged to _her_, not the other way around, and Natsu didn't care; he wouldn't mind either way. Lucy bit Natsu's lip, almost to the point of bleeding as she sunk her canines into him. As the heat settled in, Lucy cupped her hands, grabbing one of her breasts and shoving it in Natsu's face so that he may suckle on it like a leech. _Yes, like a leech,_ Lucy thought as she slapped Natsu repeatedly_, I want to feel more._

Natsu leaned in shyly, his vacuum-like mouth perfectly opened to cover Lucy's areola, and began to suckle. It felt natural to him, and immensely pleasurable, to the point where Lucy couldn't help but let out a few moans. As Natsu kissed Lucy's breast, making his way up to her neck, Lucy alternated between caressing his face and slapping him. She ran her fingers through Natsu's pink, spiky hair, wondering if he got his hair color through his diet, as did flamingoes. She dismissed this as she allowed Natsu touch the rest of her soft, naked body.

Natsu began to climax as he ran his hands along Lucy's curvaceous back, his viscous white liquid flowing, rushing into Lucy. He moaned and sighed, relieved after all the heat he created with Lucy. As her orgasmic fluids mixed with Natsu's, Lucy threw herself on the floor next to Natsu. Both of them were gasping for air.

"That was amazing, Lucy!" Natsu panted as he gazed into Lucy's eyes, "I love you!"

"Shut up, Natsu, I know it!" Lucy breathed as she cuddled next to Natsu, forcefully shoving his head into her pillow-like breast. "I love you too," she whispered into his ear as they both relaxed for a few minutes, "and now you're my _girl_friend."

"You mean _boy_friend right?" Natsu "corrected".

Lucy laughed, causing Natsu to smile, and replied, "Nope."


End file.
